1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord reel box with recharging unit, and particularly to a cord reel box combined with a recharging unit not only for extending and rewinding a communication cord, but also for generating or recharging electric power while pulling the communication cord or by pressing a handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of any communication device, such as a computer, modem, telephone, or a fax machine, requires connection of a proper communication cord for transmission of electrical messages. Several types of cord reeling devices exist to allow such a communication cord to be sufficiently long for practical use while avoiding entanglement of the same. The cord reeling device basically comprises a housing, a communication cord, a rotating plate and a volute spring. A connector of the communication cord can thus connect with an associated communication device for providing transmission. The volute spring is coiled on the rotating plate to retract the cord.
Additionally, to avoid the spring winding the communication cord too tightly in the cord reeling device such that the extended length thereof cannot remain constant, the inventor also discloses a cord reeling device with cord-fixing function. A switching plate mates with a cutout formed on a periphery of the housing of the reeling box and a hooking slot for fixing the communication cord after the same is extracted.
However, the cord reeling device only can retract cord, but cannot recharge and provide electrical power. The use of the cord reeling device is thus limited so as to have no other uses.